In Grayskull
by cornholio4
Summary: An incident with a First Ones device sends Adora and Catra to the First Ones homeworld of Eternia. A chance meeting with Prince Adam leads to revelations of Adora's origins. It also leads to Adora and Catra sorting out their poor lens with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Adora had thought it would be a simple mission; they had found a cave where there could be a long lost device of the First Ones. One that could lead to where the First Ones had gone to, it could lead to information that would prove invaluable to end the War with the Horde.

They found what appeared to be a large special device with a hole in it.

They had tried to get it working when they were encountered by Catra, Horde soldiers and Entrapta?

Nonetheless they went into battle and Entrapta had tried to hack into the device. Adora didn't have the chance to try and transform into She-Ra before the device started working and suddenly there was a large blue portal of energy in the middle of it. Adora found herself being sucked into it with everyone unable to get very far.

Catra was the only close enough without getting sucked in and she looked concerned, gloating and then conflicted. She then lunged at Adora's hand trying to pull her in and even when it seemed like Catra was trying to slip; Adora held out hope that Catra will pull through with her in the end.

It was a hope that lasted through attempts to kill her or leave her to death; she and Catra had been through too much for her to give up reconciliation.

They were sucked through the portal.

They ended up falling into a forest in what seemed to be a camping site with a tent; they were getting themselves up and trying to look around their surroundings. "Are you alright Catra?" Adora asked helping her up but she just grunted.

"After everything, you still want to show concern for me. When are you going to give up on this goody two shoes act Adora?" Catra asked with a little harsh but still Adora just gave her a small smile. Catra could have let her be sucked through but didn't; there was still help.

"Are you two alright? How did you fall through the sky like that?" asked a voice and they looked and saw a blonde haired boy their age in clothing similar to Adora's. He looked like Kyle if he was taller and a bit more muscular and a large sword sheathed to his back like Adora. The boy had come through the tent and Adora saw that Catra was eyeing a pan filled with fish that was cooking over the fire.

Catra tried to reach for them but Adora stopped her with a glare.

"Don't worry; please help yourself to a peace. I actually caught more than I could eat myself so you are welcomed to it." The boy told them with a smile and Catra quickly took him up on it, Adora hesitantly tucked in herself.

"Thank you for this, can I ask who you are? Are you a First one?" Adora decided to ask making the boy look confused.

"Well I was the first one in my family to have successfully eaten an entire dinner course by himself if that's that you mean?" the boy responded making Adora groan and Catra laugh. "As to who I am, I'm Prince Adam." The boy introduced himself and the both of them realised with as many Princesses as they heard about, met and seen they don't hear much about princes.

"Well I'm Catra and this is Adora, you can say we're visitors." Catra told Adam and he seemed to be eying Adora's arm as well as jumping at Adora's name. Adora's sleeve fell down as she was and Adam could spot the birthmark on Adora's elbow. She had it all her life and Shadow Weaver never told her about what it could mean; she had yet to disclose it to Bow or Glimmer.

"Can't be..." Adam muttered asking Adora if she could show the birthmark to him in full; confused Adora did so and he looked astonished. He then lifted up his sleeve to show the same birthmark on his shoulder.

"Can I ask if you would both come with me please to Castle Grayskull?" Adam asked and Adora paused at what he had just said; Grayskull was a place. Adam seemed to be excited as he started packing the camping site up and said things would be explained later.

Adora asked if they should come with him but Catra was unconcerned and said that they are stuck there without a way back for the time being so what other choice did they have?

Soon enough they were at a large skull shaped castle with Adora helping Adam carry his camping equipment while Catra was eating the fish off the pan. At the door was a man in armor, a goatee and a cyborg arm? "Decided your camping trip would only last the night Prince Adam? Did something happen and who are your guests?" the man asked greeting them.

"Duncan, we need to see my parents at once! Look!" Adam quickly said asking Adora to show off her birthmark and she did so; Duncan was stunned and quickly ushered them in. "Duncan is father's right hand man; trust me this will make sense soon enough." Adam explained to them as they looked around at the royal decorations; portraits and soldiers guarding the castle.

They reached the throne room where the brown haired king and queen were seated. The king was a large man in armor and a brown goatee while the queen was also browned haired but a bit more regal. "Adam, I thought you said you wanted your camping trip to go for the entire weekend? Did you got get tired already?" the King asked as they got closer but saw Adora and Catra.

Adora showed them her birthmark as she was about to bow before them but to the shock her and Catra, Adora found herself enveloped by the couple who looked like they had tears in their eyes.

"It can't be a trick; none of Skeletor's tricks could get this feeling in my heart that I know to be true. I have prayed to the elders for this day to come, the day you would be returned to us Adora." The King told Adora as they let go, they then saw the confusion in her eye. They knew her name already?

"Adam didn't explain it to you; your brother is always in a rush." The King told Adora making her and Catra step back.

Brother, that was the male form of sister's wasn't it. Wait, can't be...

"King Randor and Queen Marlena are your parents and Prince Adam is your brother." Duncan explained to them as they just took it in.


	2. Chapter 2

**I practically spent the day binging the last season of She-Ra and I loved it. No spoilers and I am hoping that they can continue it with comics (as suggested by someone else) like the continuations Avatar had. Plus looking forward to the upcoming Kevin Smith He-Man continuation show.**

"Wait, how could this be? How did I get to Etheria then while you all didn't... This doesn't make any sense..." Adora questioned looking like she was not going to take it well, Catra didn't know how to react herself as the others went closer to try and comfort her. Adora pushed past them and ran out of the castle with them yelling her name in concern.

Adora pushed her way back past the guards as she went back to the woods and sat down at a tree. "Hey Adora." A familiar voice said with Adora looking up to see a smirking Catra before it fell. She then sat down next to her with Adora offering no resistance to her. "Wow, you are more welcoming to the former friend who tried to kill you before than you are to your long lost family." Catra joked before being silent.

They both sat in an awkward silence with them both being silent while remembering that no less than a day they were enemies on opposite sides."So what do you plan to do Adora? Are we going to try and find a way back to Etheria and are you going to find out what happened with your... your family here? If I was in your position finding my long lost family who turned out to be royalty in a world far away from Etheria then I would just stay and forget all about Etheria, the War and everything... Of course, you are not me and will probably want to go back to help your friends so what do you plan to do?" Catra asked and Adora sighed.

"My friends and the Rebellion need me and I want to find ta way back but... finding out that I was not an orphan after all... I want to know the truth myself... Can I please ask if I will have you by my side as I figure things out... Please Catra, after all we have been through I still want to believe that there is a way that we can fix things between us... That we can be friends again... Can I ask you to have my back please..." Adora asked with pleading in her eyes.

Catra sighed as she was silent for a minute causing Adora to frown, then she felt her hand being held by Catra. "Well, it's not like I have any other option really... I have no allies or the Horde here and one word from you about to your family about how I tricked and tried to kill you before will cause me to be locked up in a dungeon... Judging by the look of the castle and the name 'Castle Grayskull', I don't doubt any dungeon they have will be pleasant..." Catra told her with a small smile that disappeared almost instantly.

Adora smiled as they got up and found something going about in the trees, they stepped back as they saw a humanoid with brown furred shorts, beast claws, fangs and dark orange fur. They stared at the creature as he came across them. "Don't be afraid Adora and friend as I have come as a representative of your dear uncle Keldor. It has been a long time since he has seen you and offers you a place by side in Snake Mountain until he takes his rightful place on the throne in Castle Grayskull." The Beast Man said greeting them with a false sense of trustworthiness which made them pause.

"I don't know who this guy is Adora but he acts just like those in the Horde, plus he talks about taking his rightful place on the throne your folks are sitting on..." Catra whispered to Adora and she gave a nod as they both glared at the Beast Man. "Sorry... Mr Beast Man... But I doubt Adora is interested so you can go back and tell Keldor that we will have to reschedule if he wants Adora to come visit." Catra told him with Adora nodding.

The Beast Man shook his head as he said "forgive me but my Lord wishes to meet his niece again and was most insistent that you be brought to Snake Mountain, whether or not you needed to be forced there..." He then lunged at them and they went back. Catra gave a look to Adora and she nodded as she then brought out the Sword of Protection.

"**For the Honour of Grayskull!**" Adora shouted pointing the sword in the air as she then transformed into She-Ra with the Beast Man looked shocked beyond all belief. However his shock didn't last long before he continued on with his attack with Adora fighting him back with the Sword of Protection.

Catra was getting ready to join in the battle but then saw coming up from behind her were Adam and Duncan. "Catra, is Adora with you and... Beast Man!" Adam asked with them looking shocked as they saw Beast Man and stunned when they saw Adora as She-Ra.

"No way, is that brute really called Beast Man? Anyway, no worries as Adora has this taken care off since she has that sword and as She-Ra, I believe she has this under control. She is very hard to kill, don't ask me how I know that but..." Catra said as they saw...

"Never thought I would see the day to see another She-Ra fighting against evil..." muttered Duncan in amazement as he then looked to Adam. "Adam, perhaps it's a perfect time for you to help your sister." Duncan told Adam who was now grinning.

"Now offence Adam, you don't look as bad as Kyle back home but from the look of you... I doubt you could even take that Bow guy in a fight..." Catra laughed but then saw that Adam took out the sword sheathed from his back.

It was silver and looked weird since it seemed like the blade and handle didn't really stop. He then used both hands to lift it into the air shouting "**By the Power of Grayskull!**" Catra was open mouthed as Adam was now larger, more muscular and he was now wearing a brown furred pair of shorts, brown pair of boots, golden gauntlets and a silver armor plate with a red symbol. "**I have the Power!**" Adam yelled as he then joined the fight against Beast Man.

Beast Man was angry to see Adam and Adora was shocked to see Adam, "Catra, with the fabulous secret powers of the Sword of Power, Adam can transform into He-Man: the most powerful man in the universe!" Duncan explained as Catra finally managed to close her mouth and find her voice.

"You can't be serious... There is another? Guess this transforming with magic swords must run in the family..." Catra muttered as Beast Man retreated. Adora was staring open mouthed at Adam. She then hesitantly asked:

"Is that you Adam?"

"Hey Adora."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and Adora stared at each other before they both transformed back with them both sheathing their respective swords, "So... You are like a male She-Ra with your own sword? Also, why does your transformation have the extra phrase?" Adora questioned as she and Catra were still taking it in.

"Indeed, the Swords of Power and Protection were the weapons created by the Eternian Empire by the Sorceress to be bestowed upon our great champions. If you really had been on Etheria, I guess that would explain where you came across the Sword of Protection. As for the explanations that you seek, I think that it's best that the King and Queen tell you." Duncan told them motioning them to follow him and Adam back to Castle Grayskull.

They did so with Catra whispering to Adora "so are you planning on asking your new brother to come back to Etheria since two magical sword wielding warriors would be a big help against the Horde. Who knows maybe you both would take me down for good..." Catra asked feeling a bitter but Adora looked at her pleadingly.

"Catra, this doesn't have to be how it was before... I know there is good in you even if you don't see it and I bet you to please take this second chance for us, for you to maybe do some good or to even make a new life for yourself outside of the Horde..." Adora told her pleadingly and Catra looked down.

"What's this about the Horde? Did you two have to deal with them before?" Adam asked speaking up surprising them both.

"Wait... You know about the Horde?" Adora questioned realising that Etheria was in the Despondent Dimension thanks to the failure of Mara, no one quite knew where the Horde came from.

Catra and Adora listened intrigued as Duncan said out loud "how could we not, outside this world the Horde under Horde Prime's leadership control a large section of the known universe." Catra and Adora were stunned to hear about this, Horde Prime? Did he mean Hordak or did the Horde's leader answer to someone else?

They got to the castle and the King and Queen were there to greet them, they were quick to put Adora into a hug as the Queen said affectionately "my darling Adora, I know all this was a lot to take in but I hope you can give us a chance to start anew and we can answer any questions that you have."

They let go and Adora told them "thank you... Mum... Dad..." Adora's voice showed how hesitant she was to address them as such but it did seem to put a smile on their faces.

"Don't force yourselves to call us that if you feel you are not ready, until you are then you can feel free to call us Randor and Marlena. Same for you and could you please give us your name friend of Adora's?" Randor asked looking to Catra's direction.

"I'm Catra, and if I am being honest I don't know if I am really Adora's friend anymore... We had a falling out recently but she wants to give me a chance despite what I have done..." Catra muttered not sure where this bit of honesty is coming from but Randor and Marlena were quick to smile warmly at them. "By the way, I don't suppose you have any relatives from someplace called Snake Mountain that you are not on good terms with? We got attacked by some sort of Beast Man who said that Adora's uncle Keldor wanted to meet her. But She-Ra and He-Man beat him." Catra explained and Adora shook her head at her bluntness but there was great alarm from both Randor and Marlena.

"So Skeletor sent his Beast Man..." Randor muttered darkly but then noticed what she said. "Wait, did you say She-Ra?" Randor questioned as Marlena looked interested at all. Catra motioned to Adora who smiled, Adora and Duncan's eyes widened but before they could do anything to stop her, she took the Sword of Protection out.

Using the '**For the Honour of Greyskull**' phrase Adora transformed into She-Ra, Duncan and Adam were smacking their faces as Catra noticed this but Marlena and Randor were surprised.

"If you were on Etheria, I suppose it was possible for you to find the Sword there but I never thought it would be possible to see She-Ra again... After Mara helped stop the Heart of Etheria Project..." Randor muttered but Adora was stunned to hear about Mara and wanted to ask more about it. Before she could, Randor asked "I bet it must be a shock to see the noble champion known as He-Man."

"It was a shock to see him indeed dad and He-Man said he never thought he would get a chance to see his other counterpart." Adam said speaking up suddenly with Catra and Adora staring at him in confusion. "I think it's been a long day so for now do you think we can show Adora and Catra to rooms" Adam said with the royal couple saying they would check on them later.

Duncan and Adam shuffled Catra and Adora into the castle with them confused as Adora transformed back to looks from the various servants nearby. "Listen Adora, I think we should let you know to please keep Adam being He-Man quiet when other people are around as only a handful of people actually know and are supposed to know." Duncan told them with Adam nodding but Adora and Catra were just confused.

"Why?" they both asked at once with Duncan and Adam trying to come up with answers. "Okay, I guess I can keep it quiet but will you please promise that I get answers as to how I ended up on Etheria, who Skeletor is and the business with Uncle Keldor." Adora said with a stern face and they both nodded.

"Must say that I am glad there wasn't anything before we learned that we were twins Adora, how awkward would it be if this was a Luke and Leia situation?" Adam jokingly asked to looks from Adora and Catra. "Sorry, it's something related to a piece of moving fiction called Star Wars that was from the world that mum came from. She told me about it and how the Horde reminded her of the Empire from those stories and it's kind of along story." Adam explained as Duncan shook his head and Catra and Adora didn't know what to think.

"Some family you came from Adora." Catra snarked with a smirk but Adora sighed. They came across a fancy looking bedroom.

"Mum and Dad always had this ready for you as they never gave up hope that they would find you again..." Adam said as Adora hesitantly took a step in. She went to sit on the bed as Catra jumped and landed on the feet of the bed. She then curled up cat like.

"I think I can share this with Adora, this is how we sleeped before." Catra laughed as Adora took a pillow to bash her head in.

"I don't think these two are just friends are they?" Adam asked and Duncan shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is dedicated to the late comics writer Dennis O'Neil, 1939-2020. I also want to dedicate this to the Bollywood actor Sushant Singh Rajput, 1986-2020. May they both Rest in Peace.**

Adora sighed as she tried to lie on the bed in the room with Catra deciding to annoy her by snuggling up into her lap with Adora instinctly petting her and Catra not resisting. "What's the matter, do I have your tongue or are you too nervous to be near me like this in an unfamiliar world. Afraid that I will stab you in the back?" Catra asked sitting up with a smirk as she looked at Adora in the eye.

Adora glared as she shook her head, using another pillow to silently warn her that she will use to bash her like the other one and told her "it's not that Catra, okay I might be a little hesitant in wanting to try you again but... It's just that I am here in my birth home and I am scared about trying to feel home. It took me a while to feel at home in Bright Moon, especially since the first bed that Glimmer gave me was like this one and I... Ended up killing it..."

Catra's eyes widened as Adora admitted the last part sheepishly, "What, did you think the bed was a Horde spy? Were you afraid that it was haunted by one of the ghost Princess stories that they told us growing up?" Catra asked laughing with Adora giving a smile but then they jumped as a giant green cat came charging into the room.

* * *

Back on Etheria, the Horde army retreated but the Rebellion captured Scorpia and Entrapta as well as taking custody of the portal device. They were taken to Bright Moon and while Scorpia was treated well as a prisoner, Entrapta was made to study the device and find out how to bring Adora back. They were not happy to learn that the device pretty much sent them both somewhere outside of Etheria.

While Bow and Glimmer were still feeling bad about having left Entrapta behind, they were more worried about wanting to bring Adora back. Entrapta sighed sadly as she saw working with the angry looks from the members of the Princess Alliance with the exception of Perfurma who was sad about the whole thing. She had admitted it was mostly her fault that the Horde almost used the power of their Runestones to take over the entire planet in one fell swoop.

Whenever she started on a tangent about the device, usually Mermista would snap and tell her to continue. She was allowed to visit Scorpia in her cell and she was encouraging her to do her best while being worried for Catra. She went back to work and listened to Bow and Glimmer sounding worried about Adora stuck outside Etheria with Catra and she would most likely get her killed...

* * *

Catra hissed at the creature as Adora got out the Sword of Protection and aimed it at the cat with a glare while in a fighting stance. They put down their stances when they saw the cat now looked terrified at the weapons. "It's okay guys; this is Cringer my pet and he just wanted to say hi. He is kind of a scaredy cat so sorry about." Adam explained calming Cringer down and whispering to them that they mean no harm. "He was a bit cranky that I wasn't able to bring back any leftover fish from my camping trip, I told him about you and he just wanted to meet you." Adam told them silently asking them to come closer.

Hesitantly they did and Adora went to pet Cringer and he looked happy while she was doing so, Catra was looking jealous as Cringer went and put his head to her with her standing back with a glare. "So they have really big cats here as pets, I guess we both are cat people." Adora said deciding that she wanted to embarrass her by taking her neck using her arm and pulling her closer.

However it backfired when Catra gave her a flirty look but they both had red in their cheeks. "So where is Duncan, the guy with the robot arm?" Catra asked with both her and Adora now thinking that if Entrapta was here then she would want to study his arm.

"He said that he wants to get Teela to tell her of your arrival, she is one of my best friends and his daughter." Adam explained with a bit of red in his face after describing Teela. Catra and Adora wondered about that but then noticed a painting on the wall of someone who looked like He-Man but much older, with a brown cape and the Sword.

Adora asked and Adam decided to explain "So yeah this is King Grayskull, you can say that he was the first He-Man and the first King of Eternia. He was a warrior who trained and honed his strength and skill, his courage and nobility helped stop many tyrants on the first planet where our ancestors came from. The early scientists of the planet as well as an immortal Sorceress helped him bond his great power to the Sword of Power so that it could be used by his successor. Under his leadership the people knew people and managed to create space travel to explore and colonise different worlds. The power was replicated to create a 2nd champion by the name of She-Ra." Adam explained with Adora looking in awe and Catra growing bored by the history lesson.

Adam continued on "we built the Eternian Empire out of our colonies and made relations with various species, our new friends from different worlds began calling us the f..."

"The First Ones." Adora and Catra said at once interrupting Adam and he guessed that they must knew about this from Etheria. "One question please Adam, what do you know of Mara?" Adora asked remembering that Duncan talked about Mara before.

"The last She-Ra before the warrior disappeared with Etheria, the one who rebelled against the rogue cell on Etheria." Adam said only to be taken by surprise as Adora took him by the collar and demanded that he speak more. Catra held Adora back as she apologised and silently asked him to continue. "From what I gathered, the colony on Etheria became rogue and was disillusioned with making peace with the races and they actually started a couple trying to take over the Empire and the entire universe. They corrupted the AI known as Light Hope to be their weapon and Mara to be her pawn to use the planet Etheria as a magical weapon to annihilate most of the universe so they can take over in some delusion attempt to achieve universal peace. Mara rebelled and after Etheria disappeared, their cell was taken down by the others but there were other members of the cell..." Adam explained and Adora was shaking her head mouth wide open.

This couldn't be, Light Hope wouldn't be like this...

"So you must know Light Hope..." Adam asked softly as Catra felt she had to comfort Adora with a hand on her shoulder and Adora looked like she was appreciated.

**Since it's been some time since the first chapter you can now ignore the question more after Entrapta's name.**


End file.
